


The Waited Sunday

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Invalid Verification [5]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: “孤独的洪流淹没了一切，谁也不知道爱情是否能从其中幸存。人们对于休息的周日翘首以盼。”





	The Waited Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> 百年孤独AU

四月永远漫长得令人厌烦。

先是一连三个星期的干旱，扬尘挟裹着可怕的腐烂气味。在这样的环境中待久了，脑子就会开始缺氧，昏昏沉沉的不太清醒。或者稍不注意，遭到可怕的气味袭击，于是只好剧烈地咳嗽，试图祛除令人作呕的气味和泥土味——但是已经有人发了疯，面朝下趴在地上，啃吃土里的蜗牛与蚯蚓，嘴边留下含有丰富矿物质的绿色粘腻汁液。

“要下雨了。”Gustave做完周日弥撒，看着肮脏的天空，忧心忡忡而不失希望。但如果云层没有达到想象中的厚度，太阳则会晒干它们，让本就燥热无比的空气变得更加潮湿——那可不堪忍受。

Christine慌张地走来走去，对于时间的抱怨不绝于耳：“我还是觉得我的手表发条不准——它肯定走慢了。”她灰心丧气地跌坐在椅子上，反复上着发条，直到再也不能更紧为止。Érik则冷静地望着自己的妻子，暗自评估她的身体状况：她太累了，神经也太紧张了。他不认为自己能做什么，于是又一头陷入书中。

怎么可能会下雨呢？家里即便没有开着窗户，也已经落了一层灰尘。

但遥远的西方天空传来细不可闻的雷声，沉闷又无力。不过足以使Christine仿佛触电般，兀地从椅子上跳起来，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，向父亲飞奔而去。她抓住了此刻不比她更平静的父亲。而Érik此刻也下了楼，胸部剧烈地起伏表明他同样无比激动。他异色的瞳孔闪着凶狠锋利的光，直直盯着天空，半脸面具让他显得无比狰狞而诡异。

他们彼此紧靠着站在院子里，不放过任何一点声音：蚯蚓从洞里缓慢艰难地挤出头，然后是身子与有些透明的尾巴（它之前那条尾巴不幸被吃掉了）。地板上漫出许多水，甚至还有雾气从缝中渗出来。Érik想起来自己那个精致的镜子房间：沙漠、热带雨林、蚊鸣与狮吼……他几乎正在经历这些。但他并不觉得痛苦，到现在也没有一丝悔恨与罪恶感。

然而一直到深夜，稀稀疏疏的雨点才落下。Christine一点也没有释怀，反而更担心这雨随时都会消失。所幸到了周一凌晨时，雨声终于密集起来。电闪雷鸣的前奏总算结束了，伟大的交响曲也得以进入首章。

她的神经放松许多——但或许过了头。她开始变得有些痴呆，叫她名字也没有反应。Érik十分无奈，只好用自己的表链套在她手腕的镯子上，另一端绕在自己手腕上。这样不论她去哪儿，他总能第一时间知道，或者用她无法理解的语言安慰她，毫无顾忌地告诉她自己多么爱她，永远不离开她。

雨季的漫长出乎所有人意料；大雨已经连续下了半个多月，几乎同干旱的日子一样长，还没有一丝减弱的迹象。地下水位已经涨满，变成地上积水，低地平原的房屋已经泡在了水里——现在已经被淹没了。尽管他们住在最高的山丘上，在一楼时也不得不在水中艰难行走。Christine被动地跟着丈夫，突然被绊了一跤，狠狠摔在Érik的后背上。他立刻转身，不安地抱住了妻子，这才看清有人在水中悬浮，有人从水面上飘来，还有人已经沉到了水底。更多的人死于爆发开来的传染病。

他守护着形若木偶的妻子，感觉世界正不可避免地向死亡奔去。

Christine现在的样子值得描述：乱成一团的金发缠在一起，被水泡皱的皮肤，面孔消瘦，两颊深陷，眼睛没有任何光彩，总体看上去甚至不如她戴着面具的丈夫。在又一次的大浪当中，她的手镯松脱了，于是她顺着水流，跌跌撞撞来到汪洋般的院子里，以为自己身处无边无际的海洋。鱼群从她身边经过；她像是岩石，海藻在她身上生长，头上长出了蘑菇的菌丝。

Érik下意识地抬手，才发现松松垮垮的绳子。他惊恐地，无法接受她迷失的事实。等到他冲进院子里，才发现她正仰面朝天，被雨水淋得睁不开眼睛，下巴几乎要浸在水里了。

“Christine，Christine——CHRISTINE！”他发疯般呼唤着她，一把将她打横抱起，撤回二楼的活动阳台。Christine木然地站在那儿，浑身流淌着地狱的水。她那如今蒙着雾的脆弱思想，是否还能记起那个基督徒的故事？

但在这上帝降下的雨中，没有人拥有诺亚方舟。

Érik经过这一次惊吓，再也不敢相信任何外力的连接，固执地紧扣着妻子的手，生怕再度失去她——他的灵魂疲惫不堪，再无法承受更多了。

尽管长时间下着雨，分不清白天与黑夜，他尚且能保持对于时间的概念。他拿出自己当初创作《唐璜的胜利》时的精力，不吃也不睡，深知自己必须保持清醒，否则命运会与他和Christine开一个怎样残酷的玩笑，他可是无法预知的。

有一天晚上，雨小了一点点。Christine终于开了口，打破了半个多月来的长久沉默：“现在是什么时候了？”她只用了单音节词，仿佛忘记了怎样说话；她的声音也遥远而梦幻。Érik紧紧抱住他，贴着她的耳朵，用深沉的语调回答：

“周三晚上了——发生什么事了吗？”

“噢！”但她听上去毫不惊讶，“我还以为是周二早上。”

他没能再多听听妻子的声音。雨又下大了，她再度陷入了虚无。他温柔地抱着她，为她祈祷，希望雨季能平稳逝去，好还以她理智与清醒。Gustave从另一扇门出去了，手中高高地举着蜡烛，向楼下走去。Érik尝试着，大声呼唤他，但没有效果。

Gustave很快消失在楼道尽头，而Érik则被水挡住了去路。他抱着Christine继续往上走，到了最高的阁楼上，水还是已经漫到了脚踝。Gustave在时间中迷了路，只有那柄蜡烛为他照明，他被携卷进孤独的洪水中。

 

Érik不得已，退回阁楼，关上门和窗户，依然无法阻挡水源源不断地向里面涌进。他托着Christine，从天台上跳了出来。世界已经完全被水所淹没，一如他脚下的房屋与土地。除了他们，再没有任何别的活着的生物。

他们依靠着脆弱的木板，又勉勉强强度过三个日夜，直到木板终于破碎不堪。他们最后漂在水上，并且被一种奇怪的强大力量向地心拉去。

那是人们从来都惧怕，却永远无法摆脱的孤独。他依然努力向上挣扎。Christine终于产生了反应，有点看向了他。

“明天就是需要做弥撒的周日了。”他保持了微笑，无视不知何时已经弄丢的面具。他第一次，按照记忆中妻子的做法，在胸口画了个十字。

“我爱你。”他在水下吻住了妻子苍白的嘴唇——

等到他醒来时，意外地发现自己正完好无损地躺在家里的床上，Christine也躺在他身旁，不过仍在熟睡。他下意识摸了摸自己的衣服——果然还有些潮湿。他接着胡乱摸了摸脸，才后知后觉地找出一副备用面具先戴好。

Gustave这时正好推门进来。Érik非常惊讶，然而Gustave仅仅做出了一个噤声的手势，使他立刻知趣地不再好奇。Christine也刚刚醒来，正看着他们，脸上还挂着朦胧的微笑。“今天是周日。”Gustave高声而快活地宣布。


End file.
